


Cats. IDEK.

by thecheekydragon



Series: Car Porn [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Gen, M/M, POV cat, Sequel, cat attack, this is not the crack you are looking for, traumatized cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 13:19:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecheekydragon/pseuds/thecheekydragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The cats <i>do not</i> get over it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cats. IDEK.

**Author's Note:**

> 'Sequel' to [Car Porn. Seriously.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/847134)
> 
> Blaming this on blcwriter. 
> 
> Also, I'm sorry.

The cats _do not_ get over it.

In fact, they are sufficiently traumatized by the strange mating ritual between the two human males - what even was that noise? And they say cats in heat were loud - to plot revenge for their suffering.

So when a witch passes through town two days later, casting magic rather willy-nilly, the cats - an even dozen in total - take the opportunity to escape the animal clinic and track down the ones who offended their feline senses.

The twitchy, vocal one ("Oh my fucking God, Derek! Fuck, _yes_!" still rings in the cat's ears) is the easiet to find. Dogs are not the only animals who can scent out prey - ha! - and the cats track the smell of spicy citrus, smoky woods and teenage boy to a Jeep parked outside a convenience store two blocks from the clinic. 

It's the big orange tabby the vet calls "Cheeto" that leads the assault. While the twitchy kid shoves curly fries in his mouth, the cats advance on both sides, climbing through the Jeep's open windows.

"What the--" the kid expresses, flailing his arms and the box of fries goes sailing.

A few of the cats get distracted from the mission, going after the curly potato food. Cheeto presses the others on. They climb up and perch on the kid's arms and shoulders, cling to his thighs and legs. Cheeto plants himself on the twitchy kid's lap, staring him down.

A stare-off commences between tabby and teen, which lasts a good three minutes before Cheeto breaks the stare and begins licking his paws.

"Ha!" the kid crows smugly.

Cheeto yawns. The rest of the cats start meowing loudly. The kid covers his ears with his hands, shaking off cats from his arms. 

Who's the smug one now, human kid?

"Stiles?"

It's the other human, the one who smells like dog. He roars loudly through the open window. Some of the cats flinch - amateurs - but Cheeto just gives wolfy a bored look and resumes grooming.

Both wolfy and the kid goggle. If Cheeto could grin, it would be Cheshire-worthy.

He lets the kid and his wolf mate sweat it out for another five minutes. Then he stretches, extending his claws, pressing them into the 'delicate' part of the kid's lap. With a swish of his tail to the kid's flabbergasted face, he hops out of the window, the rest of the cats following.

The cat posse heads down an alley, slipping away into the darkness. Cheeto hears:

"Dude. _Cats._ What. The. Fuck."

Okay, so maybe the twitchy kid was a little traumatized by the whole cats-hopped-up-on-magic-and-hunting-him-down-thing. Cheeto gets it. But he's a human who mates with a wolf, right? He'll get over it.


End file.
